We have discovered a group of halogenated compounds which can impart an effective degree of flame retardance to solid polymers. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,493, there is described 2,3-dihaloalkyl compounds as flame retardant for various natural and synthetic fibers. All of these compounds are esters of allyl alcohol, which are then halogenated in contrast to the present compounds which are derivatives of allyl and diallyl amines and are, in fact, halogenated amides.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a new group of compounds for the imparting of flame resistance to solid polymers. This and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.